The present invention relates to an image printing apparatus and a table therefor, and concerns a technique with which an image printing apparatus, e.g., a copying machine, an electrophotographic printer, an ink-jet printer, or a facsimile apparatus, incorporating an image printing means serving as a heat source is used as it is set on a display unit.
An apparatus, e.g., an electrophotographic printer, an inkjet printer, or a facsimile apparatus, which is provided with a desktop type image printing means has a housing designed to have a flat bottom surface in order to stabilize the apparatus, on the premise that the apparatus, when used, is set on a flat desk.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 7-14764 proposes to add a height-adjustable leg to a carrier plate, and to place this plate on a television receiver having an inclined upper surface, thereby providing a flat surface. An article can be placed on the flat surface by adjusting the height of the leg. As a result, the space above the television receiver can be effectively used to place a doll, a flower vase, and the like.
A conventional image printing apparatus is often set, together with a personal computer, on a desk used daily by the user. This decreases the work area of the user. In the table for the television receiver according to Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 7-14764 described above, heat radiated from the rear portion for the television receiver tends to be trapped in the space between the television receiver and the table. If this television receiver table is directly used to place a computer display monitor which is usually operated for a long period of time, heat damages the display and causes trouble easily, leading to a short service life of the apparatus.
The present invention has been made in view of the problem described above, and has as its object to provide an image printing apparatus and a table therefor, which can make a flat installation surface unnecessary and which are not influenced by external and internal heat sources.
Additionally, it is another object of the present invention to provide an image printing apparatus and a table therefor, which do not make the user feel uncomfortable during use.
In order to solve the above problem and to achieve the above objects, according to the present invention, there is provided an image printing apparatus comprising a plurality of support means having height adjusting portions for providing a substantially horizontal support on a installation surface, characterized in that a flow path is formed to exchange atmosphere and apparatus-generated heat through a gap formed between a lower surface portion of the image printing apparatus and the installation surface.
There is also provided an image printing apparatus comprising front and rear support means having a height adjusting function for providing a substantially horizontal support on an installation surface of a display unit having different-height steps in a back-and-front direction, characterized in that a flow path is formed to exchange atmosphere and apparatus-generated heat through a gap formed between a lower surface portion of the image printing apparatus and the installation surface.
There is also provided a table for an image printing apparatus, which is set substantially horizontally on an installation surface including a display unit having steps with different heights in a back-and-front direction; the table comprises a base portion comprising front and rear support means having height adjusting portions and formed with a flow path to exchange atmosphere and apparatus-generated heat through a gap formed between a lower surface portion and the installation surface, and a ventilation regulating member for regulating a flow of gas between a front edge of the lower surface portion and the installation surface.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.